1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to throwing discs for recreational use, and more specifically to a hydrodynamic throwing disc for use in a swimming pool, lake, or the ocean.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many toys and recreational devices on the market for use in and around swimming pools and other bodies of water. One such toy is a tire inner tube that is inflated and used as a flotation device. Another is a floating ball, which is waterproof so it will not sink when used in water, such as a pool, lake, or the ocean. Such balls include the type used in water polo, for example. Still other toys or devices include the type that sink to the bottom of a pool and are retrieved by the user diving into the pool. Such toys and recreational objects are used to teach swimming and water safety to young persons, and can even be used to teach SCUBA divers the skill of underwater diving.
A well-known toy or recreational device used out of water is the flying saucer device. These are tossed from one user to another, using the aerodynamic aspects of the device to enable it to glide in the air from the thrower to the catcher. However, such flying saucer devices are difficult, if not impossible, to use under water.